Blue Flame Art
Blue Flame Art (青火技, Ao Hiwaza) is an advanced style of Fire Release created by Yoru Uchiha. It was named, obviously, for its colour. The flames created in a Blue Flame Art technique turn a rather ghastly, yet spellbinding blue. The blue flames are characterized most definitively by their intense heat. Scientifically speaking, blue fire is the hottest natural occurring fire, as it occurs in the hottest parts of diffusion (incomplete combustion). The creation of this special utilization of the Fire Release commenced shortly after Yoru learned the Flying Thunder God Technique. He decided upon modifying the traditional manipulation of the Fire element, in order to better coalesce with the fighting style predicated now so heavily upon his swiftness. To accomplish this, Yoru realized that what he desired was a form of Fire Release that allowed for instantaneous conjuration of flames, something that would take a rather powerful level of skill to create. In the Blue Flame Art, this nearly complete combustion of flames is accelerated, a mark of mastery in a Fire Release user. Nearly instantaneous combustion is the result, allowing the user to conjure flames almost immediately. However, the cost of this rapid creation of the ultra hot blue fire is a fair amount of Chakra, more so than the normal flames of the less advanced Fire Release. Given their high temperature, these blue flames cannot be extinguished easily, and though they will eventually burn themselves out, this takes longer than it would for normal fire. While Water Release techniques can douse the blue fire, it would take a rather massive quantity, so therefore fighting the Blue Flame Art with water would take a true master of the element. The final component of the Blue Flame Art, alongside rapid combustion and intense heat, is the malleable, controlled nature of the fire. Normal fire conjured by a user of the element is controlled to only a limited degree; however, those who are capable of mastering the Blue Flame Art have an inordinate amount of control over the flames, able to form them into specific shapes, bend them to their will, etc. A prime example of this level of control is Yoru's own particular usage. The Blue Flame Art is tantalizingly simple, yet exceedingly intricate in its mechanisms, being a feat more of sheer chakra control and potency. For the user to achieve the spectacular blue flames, it takes the perfect balance found in what is very like a chemical equation. For normal Fire Release, chakra seems to take the form of fuel. Chakra transformed with the fire element is then combusted by the presence of external oxygen, much like in a normal chemical reaction. The factor that alters Yoru's particular Blue Flame Art is that it takes this a step further. In the Blue Flame Art, chakra takes the role still of fuel. However, Yoru's extensive mastery of the Fire element coupled with his powerful chakra allows him to give his chakra a dual purpose: his chakra doubles as an accelerant. This is the vehicle for Blue Flame Art's characteristic near-instantaneous combustion, as well as its intense heat. The chakra's accelerant effect is what elevates the flames to such high temperatures as to warrant their blue hue, and their propensity to flare in the blink of an eye. The flames, in summation, are a testament to their creator's powerful mastery of his affined element. Yoru, upon creation of the Blue Flame Art, developed a special seal to contain the flames. This seal can store pre-generated flames, enable the construction of barriers and other feats when paired with the Flying Thunder God Technique's seal, etc. He specifically tattooed the seal for the blue flames, interwoven with the Flying Thunder God's seal, on the palms of his hands. Combining the seals into one formula in this manner allows Yoru to treat the flames as an extension of his signature Space-Time ninjutsu; as a result, he is capable of even teleporting within the flames he generates by this method.